


Pre-production (Or The Very First Meeting On The Very First Morning)

by Tiny_Dragongirl



Series: Merthur goes to Arcadia [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Dragongirl/pseuds/Tiny_Dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Arthur is a talented prat while Merlin is a newbie stage manager. It's their first meeting before the read through. Surprise, surprise, they don't get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-production (Or The Very First Meeting On The Very First Morning)

Technically speaking, it wasn’t Merlin’s first day at the theatre.

He was there once for the job interview, later to discuss and fix his contract and then to sit down with Kilgharrah for a tea and talk about the pre-production process.

Right, Kilgharrah. Merlin felt that he really, really struck it rich. A day ago he was just an ordinary boy, and now he is standing right in front of the theatre’s rehearsal schedule as the stage manager of _Arcadia_ and the assistant of Kilgharrah. The world famous director who picked his own curious stage-name: Kilgharrah. No-one understood its meaning and just a very few knew his true name, but he was brilliant and it was an honour to work with him, and this was the only thing that mattered.

But even if it wasn’t Kilgharrah, just an ordinary, no-name director – Merlin got the chance to work on his favourite play, Tom Stoppard’s masterpiece, with none other than Arthur Pendragon, nominee and winner of many awards, the tall, blonde and muscular dream of many squealing girls, the most promising young talent of the century according to the critics and the eternal sunshine of the stage in the leading role.

As it happened, that morning the young star decided upon an early appearance, arriving for the read through before time. He walked up to Merlin to check on the schedule or the cast – or just to check his looks in the reflection on the schedule board’s glass. Truth to be told, he looked as cool as one would have expected.

So, Arthur Pendragon was standing right next to Merlin, eyes fixed sternly on the schedule. The shining bright star of the West End. Right. Next. To. Merlin. And Merlin decided to address him.

‘Um, hello,’ Merlin tried.

‘Do I know you?’ Arthur frowned.

‘Er... I’m Merlin,’ he answered, holding out his hand. Arthur didn’t seem to notice it.

‘So I don’t know you.’

‘No.’                   

‘But I hope you know me. It’d be sad to see that nowadays they let any clueless, dumb newbie enter the backstage.’

Watching Arthur Pendragon walk away, Merlin really wanted to shout _fuck you!_ after the arrogant man. Or punch him in the face. Or both. It would have felt really, really good – sadly, it wouldn’t have been very professional.

 _Not that it is very professional to pick at a “newbie” on his very first day and use him like a doormat_ , Merlin thought bitterly.

‘Don’t mind him.’ Merlin turned around and saw a beautiful girl approach him. He remembered seeing her on one of his previous visits to the theatre. ‘Arthur is an arse. Sadly, he is a talented one.’

‘Is there anything apart from his arse that is talented?’ Merlin grunted and the girl laughed.

‘I’m Guinevere but most people call me Gwen. I’m the women’s dresser.’

‘Right. I’m Merlin. Although, most people just call me Idiot.’

‘No, it’s really just Arthur. Actors are usually normal. In a capricious-hysterical-selfish-pompous-stupid-clever-ingenious way of normal.’ Gwen scrunched up her nose. ‘No, actually they are crazy like hell.’

‘Yeah, I kind of… kind of suspected that.’

‘And we are crazy enough to work with them.’ The girl poked his shoulder in a friendly way. ‘So, you are the stage manager.’

‘Yes, I am.’

Gwen carefully examined his face. ‘How did it happen?’

‘What? Me, becoming a stage manager? Well… you know… the classic story. And by classic, I mean boring, not the Shakespeare way.’ Merlin shrugged. ‘Whatever. I needed a job. The theatre needed a stage manager. My mum knows Gaius. The prop master.’

‘Yes, I know. He works here. I work here. Eventually you get to know people you work with.’

‘Okay. I get it.’ Merlin threw up his arms in the air in defense.

‘And what is the end of the story?’

‘Uther Pendragon called me in for an interview. Kilgharrah happened to be there discussing the preparations for the show and he stayed for the interview. He said he could work with me, so Uther decided they would give me a try. But,’ he pointed a finger at Gwen. ‘this is not the end of the story. This is the beginning.’

‘Right, of course,’ Gwen laughed.

‘Merlin!’ Kilgharrah’s voice came from the rehearsal room.

‘And that’s my cue! See you, Gwen,’ and with that he hurried into the room.

‘Oh, and Merlin!’ Gwen called after him. Merlin stepped back from the threshold. ‘The sound designer is in love with the administrative director, pass it on,’ and with that she waved good-bye and disappeared around the corner.

Merlin nodded. Gossip and crazy actors and pompous prats and nice dresser girls and more gossip and brilliant directors and fabulous plays and some more gossip will be his life from now on, if he didn’t fuck it up.


End file.
